misplaced feelings?
by shadowed angels
Summary: After Kagome and Sango eat some mushrooms they feel wierd. Sango goes after every cute guy she sees and Kagome falls in love with... hahaha (not IY)! But InuYasha and Miroku have to save them before they stay like this forever! Please r
1. magic mishrooms

Time To Cook Mushrooms!!! By: Shadowed Angels  
  
-Aafke- Dear readers, ~Maria~ IFTHERE ARE ANY~ -this is our first fanfiction story, we hope you like it!- -And yeah sadly we don't own any of these characters.- ~Maria~ * evil laugh* BUT I WILL HAVE THEM!!!! *gets carried away by the mental institution people *  
  
Kagome got some pans and pots (A/N: that sounds wierd!) and began to put them into her bag, she had promised Sango to teach her how to cook. Hunting demons had never given her time to learn. But she had to hurry up before her mother came from work, she didn't want to explain why she failed maths and why she was getting so many things out of the kitchen.  
  
She ran to the magic well, she hadn't gone for some days and she already missed everyone. She jumped in and walked to Keade's house, the bag was quite heavy, so she didn't make any effort to go faster. "Hey everyone!" she said entering the hut "Kagome!" the little kitsune jumped into her arms "I missed you!" "Kagome-san I'm glad you'r back" Miroku said grabbing his staff to stand up "Guess what Sango?" Kagome said " I brought stuff from my kitchen, so that we can cook together" "Really?" Sango asked quite excited while she saw many silver things coming out the yellow bag, she began to grab them and look how they worked like mirrors, specially the pans. "They're strange things" Miroku said coming close to Sango, he groped her, she hit him with one of the pans over the head -and quite hard!- (A/N: that's a very cartoon thing)  
  
"BACK OFF HENTAI!!"  
  
"Hey wench what took you so long?" (ahh our favourite hanyou) Inuyahsa came into the hut "there was a herd of youkai-bulls (*sweat drop*) in the other village, we couldn't see which one had the shikon shard! You stupid wench, we lost the fragment!" "SIT!!!" a great crash was heard "stop calling me wench! You've got no right to talk like that to me! It's not my fault you lost that fragment, I had to go home and I came as fast as I could, besides there are may fragments left" everyone huddled at the back of the hut, she was so scary when she was angry, "come on Sango let's go and find something to cook" she stomped towards the forest, Sango followed her quickly.  
  
They entered the forest, near a river and Kagome began to tell Sango about the basic things in cooking, suddenly Sango saw something bright "Hey Kagome, look" she pointed to the bright things "What's that?" they walked towards them, and finally got a close look "Oh they're mushrooms! Yummy!" "Do you know how to cook them?" Sango asked looking at them with curiosity, they had bright kind of spots and were the size of her hand 'Quite big to be normal' she thought. "Sure! With some spices they'll taste delicious!" she took one out of the ground which had a sort of pink-red colour. "Look Sango they smell nice" she let Sango sniff the bright mushroom, it had a sweet smell. "Take one too, I'll grab for Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha" she grabbed two more with her left hand, but the sweet smelling one was always in the right hand. Sango picked out a sort of purple-red one, "Mmm this-one smells irresistible!" it had a sort of spicy sweet smell, Kagome took a little sniff.  
  
"Oh this is going to be so great" she had a big grin on her face, the two girls began to walk towards the village again. "What took you so long, I'm starving!" Inuyasha yelled from the branch of a tree. Kagome ignored him "We found mushrooms" she said as she began to look for a nice big pan "Shippo would you light the fire?" "Sure" he went running for fire sticks "Mushrooms?" Miroku and Inuyasha asked with a not-so-happy-face.  
  
"Yes! And I'M going to cook them, isn't that exciting?" Sango said and she shot the two boys a If-you-don't-like-my-cooking-there-WILL-be-pain glare and went with Kagome which began to tell her what she had to do. "I thought they had gone hunting, they spent a long time for some mushrooms don't you think?" Miroku whispered "I won't eat that, they will sure taste horrible, specially if that bitch will help making them" Inuyasha said a little too loud "I heard that Inuyasha! Sit!" After 30min, Sango was putting each mushroom in a different dish, she looked at them, it was strange that even with cooking them with spices, they still have those bright spots and smelled the same. "Diner is ready!" Everyone gathered around the fire and took a dish, Kagome made sure that she took the same she had picked up first and Sango too. "These look weird" Miroku said to Inuyasha in a low whisper "Yeah I know, they're kind of disgusting." he sniffed it and began to squeeze it with his nail. Miroku was putting his finger on it and then licking it, while Shippo just looked at it. "What? Y-you don't like them?" Sango asked with sad watery eyes, Kagome just glared.  
  
"Yes we do!" the three responded cheerfully, just in case Sango was planning to cry. Or Kagome was planning to use the word sit and scream in the top of her voice. "Mmmm, they're really good" Kagome said between mouthfuls of mushroom, Sango followed her with eating "How's yours?" Sango nodded and smiled because she had too many mushroom in her mouth, it was just irresistible. The others hadn't even started, or at least thought about eating when the girls stood up to wash their dishes in the river. They went out of the village.  
  
"That was very good Sango, you learn quickly!" "It's all thanks to you, but I don't think they liked it" she began to see the boys behind her shoulder. "Don't care about what they say, I think they were excelle-" Kagome began to feel very dizzy and suddenly fell on the ground "Kagome wha-" Sango also began to feel dizzy and fell right besides Kagome.   
  
Narrator: WILL KAGOME AND SANGO SURVIVE FROM A HORRIBLE DEATH? WILL INUYASHA AND MIROKU SAVE THEM? WILL SHIPPO EVER KNOW WHAT THE HECK WAS "HOOKING UP" OR WILL MIROKU STOP BEING A LECHER??? ONLY A FEW ANSWERS WILL APPEAR ON THE NEXT CHAP-- -Aafke- *nervous laugh* haha, well mmm (pushing Maria's head against the floor with her foot) she's just a little bit nervous for our first story ^_^' We'll update as soon as possible!!! But first: review review! Or we wont update - ~HAHAHAHA!~ Hugs and kisses ::*::Shadowed angels!!::*:: /\__/\ = n.n = (") (") l"l l"l 


	2. mispalced feelings?

Magic Mushrooms CHAPPY 2!  
  
Disclaimer- Who the f**k thinks I OWN inyasha HUH??? (breathed deeply in and out for breath with a glare that can only be described as maniac @_@)  
  
Aafke -Calm down *giving a glass of water * (A/N- hey if any of you readers watched the Anime Ranma 1/2 could you please tell me (e-mail me ^_^) what happened at the end of the series?)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAGOME!! Inuyasha yelled, rushing by her side. Miroku was checking over Sango.  
  
Without a warning both girls sat up and -without looking at the boys- started walking into the woods in opposite directions. The two girls walked together but suddenly stopped the was road divided into two; Sango headed to the village while Kagome went into the forest. The hanyou and the monk watched them go in surprise, after a few moments of silence Inuyasha went after Kagome and Miroku went after Sango.  
  
Sango was like in a trance, with an empty expression on her face, when she reached a small village. Slowly regaining her conciousness she felt warm inside VERY warm in fact she felt like her blood was being merged with fire, It did not feel bad though; in fact she loved how it felt although she had the urge of grabbing something. Although she did not know what (A/N- hehe I DO!!). So she started wandering in the village when she spotted a man who was GORGEOUS! Oh! And another one! And another one! Suddenly all the men in the village looked so HOT!  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a man appeard with a young woman at his side and without a warning she grabbed the man's butt! When he turned around in shock, he felt the same person that had groped him grab his hands with hers and ask "Would you give me a child?" (A/N- just for you to know men cant bear children! ^_~) The man almost fell in shock he tried to say something but could not make his mouth function so he just squealed like a girly-girl (^_^') and ran off. "Tsk, tsk. so shy." Sango said, not noticing a furious young woman beside her (the one who had been next to the man who ran off).  
  
Miroku, on the other hand, was watching intensivly ever since the demon exterminator groped a man she didn't know at all. He wondered if some of his lechery had rubbed off on her, although he could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy rushing though his body, but he shrugged it off as he advanced towards Sango, amused, "Sango-san" he said grinning "That's not the right way to do it." clasping the furious maiden's hand he said THE Miroku line "Would you bear my child??" at the same time the taji-ya was thinking ~wow, Houshi-sama is a REAL hunk!! How could I not realize this before!! ~ the other maiden was, in fact, having just the opposite reaction as a huge mallet appeared in her hand and Miroku didn't notice the mallet (a/n- sorry, I've just read a Ranma fic) coming right to his head until it was too late.  
  
Our favorite houshi lay unconcious on the floor (some thing like this @_@)  
  
The mallet girl stomped her way through the village muttering things about perverted people and no respect.  
  
Sango chuckled and bent down to check on Houshi-sama ~man was he HOT!~ Sango thought ~she must check for any serious injury~. ahem... *nudge- nudge, wink- wink *she contemplated Miroku's hands and arms, his face.. the men around the village had made her feel weird, but he made her feel like her heart was beating 10 times faster and that made it difficult to breathe and her blood was being replaced by liquid fire.  
  
Just then Miroku woke up (he woke up much quicker than a normal human would have. I guess that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger -_-') and the first thing he heard would have sent him uncouncious again if somebody wasn't hugging him so hard. "Miroku-chan!! You're ok!" said Sango while embracing him. Miroku, still in the embrace wondered if this WAS Sango, he felt heat rushing to his face as he heard her voice shout his nickname (imagine the letcher BLUSHING HAHA) 'where did that come from? She always called me houshi-sama.' he thought and reluctalntly broke the hug and looked at Sango right in the eyes. she had a different glow about them, like a fire but it wasn't hers. 'some thing is wrong about her, I guess we have to ask Kaede for some information, but we'll have to see in InuYasha has found Kagome'.  
  
He slowly stood up and looked at the lusty demon exterminator which looked at him strangely. ^_~ "Lets go find Inuyasha Sango-san" he said as he left walking looking her from the corner of his eye. "Sure let's go!" Sango grinned as she followed behind him and wished that the monk wouldn't use so concealing clothes. "Oh wait!" She was distracted went by some kimonos that were on for sale on a nearby store "Oh look they're so pretty!" after a while the demon exterminator come out with a back kimono with a red dragon embroidered over it. His tail was wrapped around her waist and his head rested over her right breast. A normal kimono would have ended above the ankles but her black kimono ended just above the knees. As she walked (sexily) out Miroku stayed speechless with eyes WIDE open absorbing the beauty he was just witnessing, he tried to talk but couldn't get any word out (even when the words were not that intelligent) all he could think of was 'beautiful legs' as he felt something wet sliding though his side of the mouth.   
  
MEANWHILE. Kagome wondered through the forest with no expression, her mind was blank she just kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest until she found a clearing and a tree, then suddenly she blacked out and fell on the tall grass. Inuyasha was looking franaticly for her tracing her scent but while InuYasha ran through the forest looking for Kagome someone had already found her. "Kagome?" he picked her up from the place she had been lying "hey wake up!" she opened slowly her eyes and suddenly she saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes.  
  
" Kouga?" she felt strange and very VERY attracted to him (who wouldn't? *DROOL*) and then she hugged him very hard "I'm so glad you're here" Kouga stood in shock 'why is she hugging me, she'd never done that before. but wait! Of course, I guess she's finally tierd of that half-breed InuYasha, she must be scared' then he thought of returning her embrace.  
  
"Kagome!?" InuYasha came running towards them as he saw the whole scene, he felt a surge of jealousy rush though his brain. "Get away from her you whimpy wolf" he took out his sword and tried to slice him, but Kouga and jumped out of the way with Kagome in his arms on top of a branch.  
  
"Well look who's here: InuYasha!" he said as he spat out the last word, while Kagome was looking downwards at the hanyou. "Of course I'm here! Your disgusting scent is so f****ng awful it was impossible to lose it!" he grined and prepared himself for another attack at the wolf. Kouga jumped off the branch and landed a few meters in front of him. "I told you to look out for my woman and you didn't! She was lying in the ground unconscious; she might've been killed! I will never forgive you for this!" as he pointed at Kagome, which by the way couldn't take her eyes off Kouga. InuYasha slashed his sword at him, but Kouga kept evading the attacks, he was too fast. Then InuYasha was stopped by Kouga's foot right in the face, THIS made him angry.   
  
"You stupid wolf!" He moved his sword quickly and finally hit Kouga. The wolf demon crashed against the tree where Kagome was sitting. "Now THIS is your end, pitful wolf, you ain't bothering me or Kagome again!" "Stop, don't!" Kagome cried as she was climbing down the tree, "don't kill him!" But InuYasha didn't care and he lifted his sword prepared to deliver the final blow when suddenly "SIT!!! I told you not to kill him don't you ever listen?" InuYasha was eating dirt, "Wench why do you protect him?" She ran toward Kouga "Because-because I love him!" She felt that the word were strangely misplaced but shrugged the feeling off.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" the two screamed and looked towards Kagome (Kouga had heard this and shot himself into a sitting position) she helped him to stand up while he was, along with InuYasha, in a state of shock and disbelief. "Yes, I love him!" she reassured and she slightly kissed him on his lips, then Kouga after a moment of being in the sixth heaven came down to earth, and smiled triumphantly at the hanyou. "Kagome you know I love you too" he said in a low voice, then he looked towards InuYasha "I guess she picked me after all you stinking mutt hahaha" and he took Kagome in arms and ran away. InuYasha was still trying to swallow what he just witnessed 'w-why?' and suddenly he fell on this knees, a tear streamed down his face.  
  
~*CLIFFY!!*~  
  
Hahaha hope u guys like it!!! YOU BETTER REVIEW OR YOU WILL DIE!! KUKUKU (@_@''') -Ok Maria you've got SERIUOS problems.- ~Haven't you ever heard how Naraku laughs???~ -Yeah well... Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hugs and kisses ::*::Shadowed angels!!::*::  
  
/\__/\  
  
= n.n =   
  
(") (")  
  
l"l l"l 


	3. understandin some things

Chapter 3 Understanding Part of What's Happening. THANKYOU TOU OUR 3 REVIEWERS!  
  
ZEPHOR- YOU ARE OUR FIRT REVIEWER EVER!! Your story is goddamn good! Sigh we wonder how on earth did you like our but we SURE appreciate it!  
  
ALEAHA- um. THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEW however short!  
  
Lil-strange-person- not much s/m fluff in THIS chapter but GUARANTEED on the next!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I love him!" those words were still repeated in his head, 'why do I feel so strange? She was just the shikon-shard detector . or something more?. No it can't be, I love Kikyo'  
  
While these thoughts ran into InuYasha's head, Shippo and Kiara came running towards him. "InuYasha! We were looking for you!" he jumped off Kiaras back and stared at InuYasha. "Where's Kagome!?"  
  
InuYasha turned to face him and shouted, "She's with kouga!" he tried his best to make it seem as if he didn't care, he didn't want the little kitsune to see his weakness, but then he still thought about Kagome.  
  
"InuYashaaaa! What did you do to her!!" Shippo was pulling InuYashas ears. InuYasha awoke from his thoughts and unconsciously twitch his eye in anger.  
  
"Get off me!" he yelled as he ripped Shippo off his head, the little fox demon fell on to the ground and rolled hard against a tree. His face was something like this: @_@  
  
"InuYasha" Miroku said as him and Sango came towards him. InuYasha just stared at the taji-ya.  
  
"What's wrong with her" she pointed at Sango (who was looking at him VERY strangely ^_~) 'MAN! He's hot too.. But he's Kagome's man! Better leave it to her (A/N- you know leave her to. well you know! n_n)' she turn to pet Kirara and tell Shippo how cheap her kimono had been. "She looks extremely weird to me" said Inuyasha, shuddering.  
  
"I know" Mroku had his serious and worried face "since I found her in the village she has been acting in a strange way, like she's not herself, doing things she'd never done before (a/n- *sigh .Good memories ^_~ hahaha) Something's wrong with her" he stopped looking at Sango and asked InuYasha "Were's Kagome-san?"  
  
"She just ran off with that idiot wolf" he said looking at the direction they had gone.  
  
"With Kouga?" Miroku looked thoughtful "Mmm.. strange, she never wanted to GO with him before" he said quietly  
  
"Well now she loves him!" he said, his voice tight, 'man, why is that wench affecting me! Maybe because I lost my shard-detector. YEAH that's it she's MY shard-detector? He thought satisfied with himself, but a voice in his head told him that you can't lie to yourself, the hanyou just ignored it.  
  
"That's not possible she loves y-" Miroku stopped JUST in time. he changed the subject and glared (in a meanacing way) at the white haired teenager beside him "what did you say to her" he asked suspiciously, his voice quiet but warning.  
  
"Why do you ask me that for?" InuYasha began to feel a little bit scared with Miroku looking at him like that.  
  
"Because, every time you say something rude to her, which is VERY often, she leaves" he came closer to InuYasha "so maybe you told her something sooo bad that she decided to go with Kouga, he's more sensitive than you are"  
  
InuYasha hit Miroku in the head, har, but not enough to make him uncouncious (A/N- it takes a lot O.o) "Don't compare me to that. bastard!" But then his heart tightened and sighed"No I didn't say nothin' bad to her, maybe she just wanted to go with him"  
  
"No, that's not the way Kagome is" Mirouku gazed at the trees above him "Sango-san and Kagome-san are not themselves, let's go Inuyasha, we'll talk to Kaede, she should be back by now" he headed for the village.  
  
"Kagome." InuYasha said in a low voice almost above a whisper with a sigh following. And went following the hoshi who had a certain demon exterminator glued to him (he was trying SO hard not to abuse the situation, he WAS honorable) Shippo went just after inuyasha followed by Kirara.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouga ran as fast as he could with his love in is arms, he had never felt so happy in his life, it was everything just perfect. He had his woman and she LOVED him, AND he had defeated the dog face, he could find the Shikon- shards with no problem, he was strong, (and handsome ^_^) and had a great future approaching.  
  
He and the schoolgirl at last reached the waterfall, the guy with spiky hair was sleeping on a rock while the other one was about to scare him.  
  
"I see you work very hard" Kouga said sarcastically from the top of a cliff, putting Kagome down.  
  
The two guards jumped and looked towards him, the guy with spiky hair said "Look who's back! Kouga!" then he recognized the other person beside him "and our sister!!" (A/N- they call her sister because they are all brothers in the pack)  
  
"That's right, and now she's going to stay here forever" Kagome didn't feel very sure of what she was doing but she felt safe beside Kouga. The wolf demon took her hand and led the way into the back of the waterfall.  
  
Kagome felt herself turning red as the she passed through the of wolf-men, everyone looked at them and smiled, or whispered comments, many eyes were on the pair holding hands, Kagome felt like she didn't know how to act, so she just followed her 'love'.  
  
"Dear brothers! I present you Kagome, my woman, I know that some of you have already seen her before, but know she has come here to stay!" everyone cheered "And she will help us with the searching of the shikon-shards, so that we can be the strongest pack of all!" everyone stood up and shouted happily but Kouga shushed them "but first well get married!" he put his hand at the side of Kagome's neck and gently kissed her (not a REAL kiss. yet)  
  
She felt odd at first like something was wrong, but then she kissed back, she loved him and besides he is a good kisser!, The whole cave teased and made cat-calls, the pair ignored them. the wolf-men knew something big was coming up.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hmmm. the two girls acting oddly" Kaede said to the boys as she watched the fire in her hut, it flicked like a snake. "It could've been so many things, this is a strange time to live in" she took a stick and threw it into the fire "It could've been a demon attack, or a possessing ghost, who knows what things are now outdoors"  
  
Sango had been very tierd and she was sleeping along with Shippo and Kiara.  
  
InuYasha was outside, staring at the sky (listening to what was said in the cabin) then he realized something "Wait I got it!" Miroku and Kaede turned to see him. "Before they acted so weirdly they had been into the forest searching for food, maybe somewhat attacked them!" he shouted to the hut.  
  
"Maybe you're correct, and if that's the case we need to find the demon that attacked them" the priest said. Miroku, was now heading towards the door, Kaede followed him.  
  
"Then we'll need you InuYasha to look for a demon scent" the three left to the woods. InuYasha was sniffing every corner of the path but couldn't find anything, Miroku was trying to find anything that proved that a youkai attacked the girls. They HAD to know what had caused so sudden changes in their personality.  
  
Then InuYasha ran some meters, sniffed like seemed the millionth time and yelled "Hey guys! I've found something!" the old miko and Miroku went running towards him, then they saw the mushrooms.  
  
"Aren't they the ones we were going to eat last night?" asked our purple robed friend taking a closer look.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are" InuYasha began to stride away "disgusting" he murmured, dissapioted that they hadn't found anything. Kaede went to see them and as she looked at them she stood in shock.  
  
"Oh Kami!" she just stared at the mushrooms "What is it old hag?" InuYasha became more interested in the mushrooms.  
  
"I-I haven't seen these but in old books" she said in a trembling voice as she sat down "they were supposed to be myths"  
  
"Well, tell us what they are!" InuYasha hated when things were going slow. Miroku sat in front of Kaede and patiently waited for her to start.  
  
"They are 6 magic mushrooms, they're mostly the essence of human feelings, they were made so that people could find their path through life," Miroku and InuYasha stood in utter confusion Kaede realized the two men weren't understanding and tried to explain.  
  
"Look, the blue one is the soul-mate mushroom, after you eat it you're shown the way to look for your soul-mate. The yellow one" she pointed each mushroom as she explained "it's a body switcher, the one who eats it will change body with the most important person to him. Then the black one is for hate, if someone eats it makes you hate everyone around you, and finally the grey one is for jealousy, if you eat this one your head will just explode, too many thing around you to make you jealous." Then she looked at the mushrooms, something was missing.  
  
"But there are two missing" she said.  
  
"Love and lust" the miko almost yelled. "The love mushroom makes people fall in love with the first person they see and lust, well, the victim sees the opposite sex very attractive (A/N- hey miroku could've eaten one when he was young!), even things, such as food or clothes."  
  
"Sango ate the lust one" Miroku said thoughtfully to himself, now understanding.  
  
"And Kagome the love one!" InuYasha was very happy, that meant his 'shard- detector' wasn't in love with Kouga, it had been the mushroom's effect. "But.When is the spell broken?" he wondered out loud  
  
Miroku waited for Kaede to answer. "Never" before she could say something else InuYasha was already trying to take hold of her neck  
  
"What do you mean with never HAG!???" Miroku tried to hold InuYasha back. "Kagome can't stay with that a$$hole! "Stop it InuYasha! I bet she will tell us a solutin (hopefully) but let her go!" the hanyou let Kaede's neck loose and glared at her.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that this is not a spell that time can break" Kaede said gasping from the lack of air "someone has to break it"  
  
"How?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The love mushroom's effect must be broken by true love" (A/N- note- that was Aafke's CORNY idea!) their faces showed everything but understanding -_- ; (confused "yes, the person that truly loves Kagome has to demonstrate his love to her then the spell will be broken!"  
  
'The person that truly loves her?' InuYasha asked him self 'but who? It can't be me, I just don't love her, or maybe .? Arghh! How can I know?' his thoughts were interrupted by Kaede.  
  
"The lust spell is broken by teaching the person to be sensitive again, not to look for somebody's apearance" Miroku listened intensely "You know how Sango was, you have to show her the way to be normal again" she sighed "This mushrooms were created for good purposes, but the problem is that some weren't used as they should be and caused many evils and casualties" she stood up "if the spell isn't broken in 20 days the spell will be permanent, that means that it will never be released again.  
  
Miroku's and InuYasha's hope went down. "20 days!" the two chorused, that wasn't long enough.  
  
"Then we've got to go back" the houshi stood up "InuYasha you have to look for Kagome and break the spell, while I help Sango" (obviously Miroku knew that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome)  
  
"But why? I don't love her (A/N-_-; yeah right.)" InuYasha stubbornly said. Miroku and Kaede ignored him and were already walking back to the village. Then Miroku shouted "InuYasha we'll see you here in 14 days ok?"  
  
"Yeah what ever!" he sat down '20 days to find Kagome and show her my true love to her. but I'm not the one, I don't think I feel affection for her like that. How the hell should I KNOW I love her!???'  
  
While his head was drowning with questions as he stared at the blue mushroom. He remembered Kaede's words "the blue one is the soul-mate mushroom, after you eat it you find you're shown the way to look for your soul-mate."  
  
"If that's so then after I eat it I'll go with Kikyo or with Kagome" he said in a low voice, he reached for the blue one, it smelled very soft "but if it doesn't work and kills me?" he looked at it for some moments "Nah! Don't think so, well here I go" he close his eyes and chewed the mushroom, and finally swallowed it. He opened his eyes "it didn't kill me, it wasn't that ba-" he fainted besides the tiny patch of mushrooms.  
  
-Hey hey!!!! Will he'll die?????? Muahahaha only I know! Well me and Maria but she's just.. you know.. *Maria hearing all this and turning slowly with a red aura surrounding her, glaring at aafke* LOVELY, that's it! lovely! ^_^*tiny laughs* hehehe. *walking away from her * Maria grabs her LOVELEY mallet and turns to aafke, to the crowd with a sadic grin she says. ~don't worry she won't die . fast.~ *shudders from crowd *  
  
-Hope you guys liked it! I've realized that the last 2 chapters are finishing with InuYasha.. .mmmm.what a coincidence.  
  
~Well who cares? Review review!!!! ^_~  
  
-yeah! Please review! -_-  
  
luv :::*:::Shadowed Angels::*::  
  
/\__/\  
  
= n.n =  
  
(") (")  
  
l"l l"l 


	4. authoress' note

IM SOOO SORRY!  
  
We can't update this week! We have finals and have to study, I have to do 2 essays on histoy and 1 on English FOR TOMORROW! AND read Crime and Punishment by dostoievski ITS ALMOS A BIBLE!  
  
PLEASE DON'T STOP READING  
  
I promise funnier stuff on Sango AND Kagome when we get back!  
  
::Shadowed Angels:: 


	5. Finding Soul mates and finding difficult

Chapter 4  
  
Finding Soul mates and finding difficulties  
  
Review responses!  
  
Windmage- HEY now that would be fun! I wonder how sessomaru will react? You will see!  
  
Animerulz- espero que leas esto Guzman jaja y que te guste!  
  
Ale- suigue leyendo! Jaja  
  
The lost sister- bueno raquel espero que te guste el prox.  
  
Onnie- Don't worry thing will work out in the end! I would NEVER! Put them together! Midnight Punk- Thanks! I hope you like the next one. We eill make kagomes part funnier I promise!  
  
Melody- Ok this chappy is up ENJOY!  
  
DEeYaN- dint worry, its not the end, if fact I think its quite long.  
  
Kain- actually I didn't know about the cow shit. but thanks for the info!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After what seemed an eternity, Inuyasha woke up. Straining to sit up, his eyes still closed, the hanyou muttered curses at the god damn mushrooms that gave him a f**king head ache. Slowly he opened his eyes, still cursing, and found out that everything was black and white. Almost panicking that the mushroom left him colorblind, he found a long, single blue trail to the south of the forest.  
  
"Is this the effect of that stupid mushroom? * sigh* I guess I have to follow it" he clumsily stood up and started following the blue trail (A/N- ooh sounds familiar? Follow the yellow trail?) But it was quite difficult, every time he wanted to se somewhere else it seemed like looking into dark water. This made him dizzy. "Man, I bet that Houshi has an easier task then I do" he thought angrily. (A/N- he sure has NO clue.)  
  
In the Village  
  
A loud EEEEP!!! Was heard. It was Miroku again.  
  
"Sango-san!!!!" he yelled as he was being groped once more 'I swear by my fathers grave I will NOT grope anyone again!' he thought furiously, but re- thinking his oath he decided to change it 'Not soon anyway'  
  
"Miroku- Chan!" she laughed 'don't be shy the taji-ya' said, giggling.  
  
Shippo and Kirara were rolling on the ground laughing hard at the scene before them, it was not every day you saw the lecherous monk, blushing as red as a tomato because Sango groped him. Besides he was stuttering incoherent words whenever Sango looked at him THAT way!  
  
Miroku sighed 'Alright Sango-san PLEASE try to cooperate this time' he sat crossed legged with his hands on his knees 'man, this is the fifth time I TRY to do meditation with her' he thought as he watched Sango sit in the position that he was, not missing a chance to give him her VERY seductive smile .  
  
'And if she keeps provoking me I'm not sure I can stop myself from um hearing my instincts Kami, I wish I wasnt honorable then Id gladly taken the offer but* longing sigh * I wish she had those feeling without the mushrooms, besides she wouldnt go off with every cute guy she sees!'  
  
he felt his blood boil with rage as he remembered that thought. If one of those CUTE (he spat the word) guys DARE touch MY Sango.. whoa,wait! She isnt mine and cant be. if we dont defeat Naraku soon I will die. besides I dont think she loves me. not that I love her or anything! (A/N- step 1 denial ^_~)- Or do I? He continued to ramble through his thoughts that didnt notice a lusty demon exterminator sneaking behind him and then.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP  
  
Miroku screeched in a very high pith voice and jumped into the arms of (What a coincidence) The lusty Taji-ya! "S-s-s-ango-s-s-an" he stuttered as he showed an expression of confusion, surprise and fear at the face woman that was actually carrying him, which Showed an Evil glint in her eyes, she put him down and made him face her.  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments; even Shippo and Kirara stopped laughing to look at the monk and the Demon exterminator lock their gaze.  
  
Without saying any words the both leaned their faces towards each other their lips come closer, they could feel each others breath Sango was closing her eyes when. TWACK! A sound from behind the bushes was heard. Miroku, recovering quickly stood up and went to look for the source of the sound. Meanwhile Sango snapped her fingers 'DRAT!' she thought 'Just when I was about to kiss him! * sigh* Kami hates me.' and with those thoughts she followed the Houshi rubbing the base of her head.  
  
In another part of the forest  
  
"Sessomaru-sama, why are we looking for that disgusting Hanyou that disgraces your family name?" Jaken hurried behind Sessomaru who didn't look back and was staring coldly, as always, to the path in front of him.  
  
"Jaken" he spoke un-humorously " where's Rin?" He asked as if he'd never heard Jaken's question.  
  
"Th-the human?.." Jaken stuttered "Oh she.. um went I think.um." he began to talk nervously 'I lost the girl! Sessomaru-sama is going to kill me' he thought as The lord of the Western lands stopped and looked towards Jaken  
  
"Well Jaken? Where is she?" Sessomaru stated slowly as he looked at his servant in a way that made him feel smaller than he was. Jaken was now begging for life kneeling Japanese-style with his head his head on the ground. "Im sorry master I really am! Please dont kill me! Im rea-"  
  
"Jaken" he said, if it was possible ice would forming in his mouth. Inuyasha's older brother began to unsheathe his sword to menace the slimy, green thing in front of him.  
  
He was concentrating on suppressing his emotions he did not notice a human coming closer to him until he felt something/someone. touching his behind. he slowly turned around in shock (never showing it) with a pink tint on his cheeks. When he fully turned around he saw the nervously grinning human girl who groped him. He stared some seconds in shock thinking how could a HUMAN GROPE him HIM! The lor of the western lands! And he didn't even NOTICE her proximity. His rage was growing by the second his eyes started glowing with a red hue..  
  
"Umm, hi!" she giggled nervously rubbing the base of her head 'oh boy..' she thought. she had ran faster than Miroku to get there first and saw a NICE butt but hadn't realized it was Sessomaru's , (and even if she had known she wouldn't have cared) she began to walk backwards with a stupid smile on her face and with tiny, nervous, annoying giggles . The Lord youkai was now like 5 times his normal size with an angry, blushing look on his face size with a red aura coming out and his eye twitching (HA! Imagine THAT! The ice king giving some EMOTION?!)  
  
"How dare you touch me?!?!?!?!?" he raged. he unseathed his sword fully and held it up and just before he let it down his name was called.  
  
"Sessoumaru-sama!" Rin came running with a big smile and eyes closed, jumping with every step, the youkai put his sword down, slowley but still staring at Sango who was now sitting on the floor. "Look, look what Rin found" she held a yellow mushroom higher she could so that the tall demon could see it.  
  
Miroku came running and saw Sango nervously staring at Inuyasha's older brother  
  
"Sessomaru" Miroku growled as he put Sango behind him, meanwhile the brown- eyed girl was peeking behind Miroku to see the BEAUTIFUL (and a little feminine) man in front of them. "What are you doing here?" Miroku asked harshly.  
  
Sessoumaru pushed Rin behind him.  
  
"Im looking for my half-breed brother", he answered un emotionally  
  
"Well hes NOT here" miroku spat, glaring at the menace. Then Jaken appeared beside Sessomaru and yelled at the Houshi: "you should have more respect for Sessomaru-sama! You lowly human!"  
  
"Get your selves going before I kill the girl" Sessoumaru pointed at Sango. Miroku turne around and spoke quietly to the tajiya "What did you do? Why is he so angry?" Miroku, then imagined what happened, opening his eyes as lar as two plates he gasped "Sango-san? Did you-" you he began to guess what she had done then he looked at Sesshoumaru "Oh sh!t!"  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's arm and began to run back to the village as fast as he could. he knew they had no chance against Inuyasha's brother, especially not with Sango like that. Whil the befor mentioned girl was still looking at the youkai 'What a nice ass! Oh man, that was SOOO worth it!  
  
afk-Well people hope you like it!!! sorry you had to wait *moving away from the crowd with knives and angry looks* I really am *big sweat drop* Ahhh!!! Help!!!! *Screams out of the place followed by a group of people*-maria- don't worry aafke as long as I put up the chapter they wont do nothing. I think. 


	6. Events

Chapter 5¡!¡!¡!¡!¡  
  
Well people umm let's get this straight.*Aafke sitting calmly on her desk*.~Maria is sulking in a corner because vacations are gone~ WE'RE NOT DEAD!!!!! (The whole crowd thinks *yeah, not yet. *) so here's chap 5!!! *Bright smile * ~meh~ You'll realize that we've been on vacations, so maybe it won't be that great but at least we hope you like it! And if not. *glaring at the public and clutching her fist in her other hand * ~Maria since she is in a bad mood fingers anxiously her favorite knife~  
  
Kagome sat on the grass, letting the breeze play with her hair. The water of the great waterfall could still reach her face. She was totally happy, Kouga had accepted to go with her to her time to get married, it had happened all after the little clothes and food incident.  
  
Flash Back-  
  
"Kagome are you there?" Kouga entered the little cave were it was kind of his 'room'  
  
"Yes I'm here" she stood up from the place were she had been sitting, he came to her and kissed her lightly on the mouth, , she just hadn't been used to it yet.  
  
"Look what I brought for you" he held a top and a tiny skirt made out of fur, just like his. Kagome just smiled  
  
"What did you bring?" she looked at the top and skirt 'you gotta be kiddn' me!' she thought but she just smiled.  
  
" This" he pointed at the 'clothes'  
  
"Oh.. nice um. thanks!" she stood there, Kouga looked at her like expecting something "yes Kouga?" Kagome asked him looking at his expression.  
  
"Aren't you going to tray them on?"  
  
"W-what? Put on THOSE???" her eyes became bigger.  
  
"Well yeah, I mean I didn't bring them for nothing." he stared at her. Narrowing his eyes  
  
"Ha ha, tempting. but no" Kouga glared at her, becoming very scary.  
  
"Kouga! Darling, don't look like that! Really, I-I'll put them on! They're beautiful! *Sweat drop *" she was smiling stupidly and looking with false amusement to the clothes in her hand. Kouga smiled like a little kid.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside with the food ok?" Kouga went out while Kagome sighed deeply. She put the clothes on and went outside.  
  
"You look amazing. Here." Kouga hand her one thin rock as a plate with a piece of raw meat on top of it.  
  
"Thanks" she looked at it. " Um. Kouga this is raw"  
  
"Yeah I know.so?"  
  
"So.. I can't eat this"  
  
"Of course you can, just put it in your mouth and chew" he smiled "oh yeah, and don't forget to swallow" he began to laugh, and all the wolf men laugh with him.  
  
"KOUGA!!!!" she became 10 times he size and fire glowing in her eyes (an I HAVTA KNOW HOW SHE DOES THAT!)  
  
"Eek!" the guy with spiky hair jumped " Kouga, your woman is scary!"  
  
"Stop calling me his woman! We aren't even married!"  
  
"Married???" all wolf men looked at each other.  
  
Kagome put her hand on her forehead "Oh I'll have to explain this." so she did.  
  
End flash back.  
  
She was just waiting for Kouga to come back of hunting and then they would be back, she already missed her bed.  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
Inuyasha had followed the trail, and was already getting used to see only in blue white & black, but suddenly the path split into two, he stood there.  
  
"What the hell." one path went straight and the other one went to the left. "I guess this mean I have 2 soul mates. but how?" he sat down "Well I guess I'll have to choose one.umm.ok, eni, mini, mini moo.whatever. finally he choose the left side so he went that way. He got into a village and then the trail stopped, and there he saw someone not in blue but in very dull colors.  
  
In Inuyasha's forest. (A/N- got no idea how it's called.. really don't care.. ok I'll shut up ^_^; cheers!)  
  
Sessomaru looked the other way while Miroku and Sango ran away, he was still a little bit blushing.  
  
"Oh Sessomaru-sama! I really don't understand how your brother can be friends with those lowly humans!" Jaken looked at his master.  
  
"So Rin what did you want to show me?" he looked down at Rin without any expression.  
  
"Look what I found! And It smells very good!!!" She held up the yellow mushroom again so that Sessomaru could see it. "And it smells really good! Can I eat it?"  
  
Sessomaru grabbed the Mushroom and looked at it, "Yes you can"  
  
"Thank you!" Rin Smiled widely "but you have to eat a piece too!"  
  
"No, you know I don't like human food, maybe Jaken will eat it with you"  
  
"M-m-me sir?"  
  
Rin began to get sad and her eyes became watery "please? Please, please, please????"  
  
"Oh alright just don't cry ok?" he took a tiny piece and ate it while handing the rest to Rin who ate it in seconds. Suddenly she fell to the ground, Sessomaru was about to say something when he fell at her side.  
  
"Master!? Master Sessomaru!?" Jaken got in panic.  
  
Sessomaru stood up "Oh please Jaken Shut-up you're giving me a headake!" Jaken just stared "What's wrong?" Rin had never talked to him like that.  
  
In another part (many places huh?)  
  
"Ok Sango we haven't got much time so I NEED YOU to cooperate please?" Miroku was now very tierd this was just hell 


	7. death, love and revenge

Aafke - hey look we're really sorry that the last chap was so short. we really are!!! *Kneeling Japanese style on her knees begging* but we'll try to compensate it with this chap ok? But it's also sad we don't get many reviews.*sniff* so please keep on reviewing and of course reading, while myself and crazy, hard laughing, drunk walking, super fast (and horrible) eater, weird but lovely Maria keep on updating ^_~ ~HEY! *holding her history book menacingly * I need to eat fast because the food gets cold! And I don't eat horribly! *Bangs her book an aafke's head *~ *hangs her arm around Maria who has finally found an utility for her history book.* ~hehehehe~  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Sango asked Miroku. Miroku was now totally angry, disappointed and he just couldn't bare it no more.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong! You don't listen, y-you don't help or cooperate! You make my god damn life difficult" he said the last words almost in a whisper and let his body fall and sit on the grass but kept on talking "Sango you have changed so much, I don't even now if all this is worth it" he put his head on his hands and talking to himself he whispered very low " I don't even now if I love you." 'did I know before?' he mused  
  
Sango looked at him from where she was standing and lowered her eyes, she felt so stupid, she had never seen Miroku like this and then sat in front of him and grabbed his face with her hands " Look Miroku, I'll do whatever you want me to do ok? I'll follow all your classes and do what I'm told without thinking it twice ok?" Miroku looked at her eyes, that were the Sango he knew, he hugged her.  
  
"Thank you" Sango felt strange for the first time she didn't have the urge of groping him, but then the weird moment went away and told him in a mocking voice.  
  
"But after this you'll have to give me something back!"  
  
"Of course" Miroku said happy that she was going to keep with his lessons "Whatever you want!"  
  
After that Miroku began with meditation, and every 5 minutes he looked at her with the corner of his eye and saw that she wasn't distracted and was actually doing what she had been told, he smiled to himself 'Maybe there is hope she'll get back to normal.'  
  
Not far from there.  
  
" I said: what's wrong Jaken?" Jaken just stared blankly to the little girl who was still on the grass shouting at him "if you don't get that stare off me I'll cut you in two!" Sesshumaru stood up just to realize that he was approximately the same height of Jaken. "huh?" he looked at his hands, they were small and had no claws, then he realized he had that orange and yellow dress Rin had, finally he realized he was in Rin's body "Oh no.. bad nightmare! Please let it be a bad nightmare." he hurt himself with his hands and it actually did hurt "Oh no." and fainted.  
  
When he woke up again he found Jaken putting a cloth with cold water on his head, "Master, I don't know how this happened, but I'll find a cure for this sir"  
  
It took a while for Sesshumaru to remember what happened, and then wondered loudly "If I'm here, then where's Rin? And my Body?" he just finished the question when his body passed in front of them, it was totally happy laughing like a mad man, er youkai or girl or whatever.(AN shivers Imagine THAT!) and. Rin had decided to run through the flowers!!! (A/N: I knew you'd love it!!!) sweat drops appeared in both of Jaken's and Sessomaru's heads "Bad nightmare, bad nightmare.." and fainted again.  
  
Somewhere else.  
  
"Kikyo? Is that you?" Inuyasha came closer and saw the dull colored Kikyo who stared at him.  
  
"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" she asked in a cold voice, tring and failing to make it sweet  
  
"I- I have been following a path, and it brought me to you."  
  
"Of course you've been following a path and you've come here, this is one of the biggest towns here" Kikyo kept on healing an injured man.  
  
"No you don't understand it was supposed to take me to Kagome"  
  
Kikyo reacted quickly and turned to face him again "You ate a soul mate mushroom"  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"I'm a priestess Inuyasha I know many things" she made and evil smile "Isn't it obvious? You love me and I'm your soul mate, that's why you came here, that's why I'm in bright and shiny colors not like everyone else."  
  
"Actually you're not in shiny bright colors."  
  
Kikyo's smile faded quickly "What?"  
  
"That means that you still have Kagomes souls in you!" (AN man, iY is thinking too much in this fic.) he glared at her but smiled inside 'that also means that Kagome is my soul mate and that I love her' (AN FINNALY!)  
  
"Well good for you Inuyasha, you've discovered this little secret, but anyways now that you're here, I can make my revenge" she quickly grabbed her arrows and bow from her back and pointed at him, "You see Inuyasha I'm not the same Kikyo, and now I'll be happy to kill you" she threw the arrow towards him.  
  
"Inuyasha reacted quickly and moved but the arrow made a cut on his arm, he quickly took the tetsusiaga out and made himself prepared for another attack.  
  
"Kikyo stop, and I won't hurt you"  
  
she threw another arrow towards him.  
  
"Shut-up Inuyasha, this I do for joy of seeing you dead and seeing your little wench crying of pain!" (A/N: she's goddamn cruel. damn bitch.)  
  
Inuyasha's anger began to grow, "Nobody" he shouted and held his sword tight "and I repeat, nobody!" he run towards her " calls her wench but me!" he let the sword strike wind scar (or something like that) and it was so powerful Kikyo didn't have time to run or escape and finally died. (AN HURRAH! The witch is dead the witch is dead!) Many souls flew out of Kikyo's body.  
  
Inuyasha just stared in shock but relief at the same time. And ran towards the place where the two roads met.  
  
"Kagome are you sure that if we jump in that well we'll get to your time?" Kouga just stared at the well.  
  
"Just hold me tight and you will ok?" Kagome grabbed Kougas hand and they both jumped into the well.  
  
Aafke- *holding an ice pack on her head* OMG! InuYasha (finally) killed Kikyo!!!!!!!!!! Yes yes! *jumping like crazy and getting a headache.* R&R!!! Maria- too many author notes huh? 


	8. past and present

Chap 8!¡!¡!  
  
Aafke -Hello again!!! I guess you've already realized we're updating quicker than before. and if not. then you've got serious problems (in simple words. You are stupid!) ^_^!  
  
Oh and I'm sorry if this chap is a little bit corny but hey! It had to happen!  
  
Kagome and Kouga finally got out of the well, Kouga just stared at everything with amusment and giant eyes.  
  
"You live HERE?"  
  
"Yup!" Kagome answered happily, "come and meet my family!"  
  
Kouga followed her.  
  
She opened the door and shouted "Mom! I'm back!"  
  
"Oh! Sweet heart! How are you" her mother came from the kitchen drying her hands on a towel, "Oh Kagome who's this?"  
  
she came closer to Kouga who sniffed her. "He looks like InuYasha!"  
  
Kougas eye began to twitch "W-what?"  
  
"Oh no forget it, he hasn't got any cute ears, hahaha" then she saw the tail! "Oh!!! Is it real? Can I touch it?" Koga looked at Kagome for help. Her mother didn't wait for an answer and began to pet it. Which was very uncomfortable for kouga 'that tail is only for Kagome' he whined mentaly  
  
"Um, mom can you stop that, I've got something very important to tell you and the whole family!"  
  
"Really? Well maybe you'll like to wait for Souta who's in school, he'll be here in any minute!" she let Kouga's tail free and walked towards the kitchen, "why don't you show him the house while I do lunch?"  
  
Kagome nodded and began to show Kouga, who was looking at everything with a "What the--- ?" face.  
  
"Oh and this is my room" she opened the door "it has a beautiful view" she walked towards the window and opened it so that fresh air came in.  
  
Kouga walked towards her "I think you are more beautiful" Kagome blushed, he took her face and tried to kiss her.  
  
"No we shouldn't."  
  
"Why? Give me a good reason" he looked at her in her eyes 'he's so damn cute and sexy!'  
  
"Oh ok." he grinned and kissed her, 'he's actually a good kisser.' Kagome smiled to herself 'but. do I really want to marry him?' she thought for a moment but a voice in her head said 'of course you want!!! You love him remember???'  
  
Kouga stopped "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You suddenly stopped, did you forget something?"  
  
'OMG! I stopped in the middle of a kiss! I'm an idiot!' "Um, no, no I eh. just remembered that eh. you haven't met my grandpa!" Kouga looked puzzled, but followed her downstairs.  
  
Back in old Japan.  
  
'I can't believe I just killed Kikyo.' inuyasha kept on following the trail running very fast 'but know I know I love her! I got to tell her!' he stopped infront of the waterfall and shouted.  
  
"Ok Flee bag! Come out!" he took his sword out  
  
"Hey stop shouting!" the guy with spiky hair told him half sleeping and then realized he wasn't a wolf-man "Ahhhh!!! Enemies! Help!"  
  
Inuyasha grabed his neck before he could go away. "Tell me where's Kouga!"  
  
"H-he's gone with her woman"  
  
"What? Kagome! Where? Tell me where!" he shook his neck.  
  
"I-I don't know, she said something about marrying and about family and a well-"  
  
"Oh kami!" he let the wolf man fall and then saw the blue trail going back to the same place where he started. This was going beyond his nerves, he's eye began to twitch so hard it was almost closed. "The things I have to do for her! This is the last time I do this" he ran as fast as he could "ever!"  
  
In somewhere a little bit far from the waterfall.  
  
"Sango you did it! It was fabulous!" Miroku jumped from happiness as they walked towards the camp (or well, were they had been sleeping) "How do you feel?"  
  
"Well I feel happy!" she liked to see Miroku smiling like this, it made her well. Happy! Then she remembered, "Hey now you have to give me something back remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Sure! Tel me what." he sat down on the grass while she did the same, the stars seemed nicer than before.  
  
"Well, are you sure you'll do it?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Well, in that case." she looked at him intensively "I want you to kiss me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me" she moved closer towards him.  
  
'This must be some kind of sick joke, I-I can't kiss her , I mean not that I don't want but she'll maybe never remember what happened and and' before his mind could keep on discussing what was going on Sango began to play with his fingers and looked at him seductively he just couldn't resist any more.  
  
Aafke-Hahaha! Hope you liked it!!! And don't forget to: R& (please for god sakes!)Review!!! Just click in that tiny button at the bottom of the page and put a NICE comment!!!! * breathing really fast with a twitching eye.* ~ er yeah whatever haha c ya~ 


	9. some review responses!

hey there are some really special people that have been with us since the start and we haven't forgotten you but we couldn't thank you so here it goes!!!  
  
Lil-strange person: aafke- i'm really trying to put fluffy things but maria doesn't want! but hey i send you a chocolate and hug ^_^ ~ whatever! Those are too sweet for me! I need acton! Adventur! Unfortunately I have a meajor authors block so only fluff for now..~  
  
sessy-angel: you sure haven't read the whole story!!! ^_~  
  
Mafia-puppet: Thakyou, thankyou, thankyou for your WONDERFULL reviews (you see people learn from him!) a big cossy hug and kisses!!!  
  
chibi-chan10: hey we're still waiting for that other review -_-... SA send you a hot chocolate cup  
  
kyosnekozukigirl: wow, what difficult name... but thanx for adding us in you favorite stories list! ^_~that make's us feel special ^_^;; Hugs!  
  
dEaYaN: you suddendly stopped reviewing... *glare* but we loved the last ones!!!! ^_^lol we hope to see you soon!!!! kisses!!  
  
well we know there's more people but this could take f-o-r-e-v-e-r.. so we send everyone a thankyou card hahaha (ok that was stupid.. ) but don't stop reviewing k?  
  
~hey everyone whose reviewing this thing I LOVE YOU! And yeah stuff. but please keep reviewing!~ 


	10. daisy crown hehe

Chap 9 wow!  
  
Aafke- hello incredible people!!!!  
  
Here's this chap!  
  
"Heh, I smell something familiar. what could it be?" Inuyasha ran towards the well, then the smell made sense "Sessomaru!" he suddenly realized that his older brother was sitting by the well with Rin and Jaken.  
  
"OH no, Inuyasha!" Jaken saw him running towards them, " Master your half brother is coming"  
  
"What?!?!!?!" the little Rin began to panic, 'what a humiliation, he just can't see me like this.' "Um, Rin I want you to act like me ok? You understand me ?" he looked at his huge body that was plucking out flowers "RIN!"  
  
"Yes I heard you Sessomaru-sama!" she smiled. Inuyasha suddenly was in front of them, Sessomaru was sitting and just staring at him with sort of freaky happy eyes.  
  
"So Sessomaru, what are you doing sitting there?" Inuyasha looked at him and grinned.  
  
Rin smiled "I'm doing a daisy collar!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha saw for first time a smile on his brothers face. "What?"  
  
"Didn't you hear her!?" Sessomaru yelled, "She's sitting and that's it!" he was SO embarrassed that blushed so red he looked like a tomato, 'making a daisy collar?!'  
  
Inuyasha stared at the two of them 'her and she???' Oh Kami.. I understand " You've became gay!?!?!!?!" he shouted and pointed at Sessomaru. After he rolled around the ground roaring in laughter "the hahah great hehe lord *gasp * haha of the hehe western lands GAY!!! ahahahaha tears of mirth appeared in this eyes * (AN hahahahhahaa!!!)  
  
Sessomaru's(rin's whatever) eye began to twitch and suddenly hgrew trice his size. which wasn't much. and a red aura flowed around him "I am not gay!!!!! You idiot!" he yelled at his half brother he shrank back to normal, we had a change of bodies." little rins body was glaring at her Inuyasha.  
  
'Rin just shouted at me. or well that was Sess.. hmm.. weird hehe that was the funniest thing I ver saw!!! ' "ah I know you ate the yellow mushroom right?" InuYasha smiled widely, he was becoming smart, every now and then.  
  
"I'm sure the old HAG will give you the cure!"  
  
"There's a CURE!???" Sesshumaru and Jaken shouted.  
  
"Yeah.. duh." InuYasha looked at them with a weird face, " Ok go to the town. AND .  
  
Heehehehehehhe OMG THAT was fun! Well please review! 


	11. Duh

We forgt bout this fic!!! Oops heheh sorry! Well actuallyt we wanted to post it again but much better, I mean we're going to do that in um. soon I guess.  
  
Well for now this is chap11 for those who still R&R I love you guys I love you I love youuuuuuu! (ok I think not writing got to her... anyways here's the crappy story yay! And I KNOW you'll read it MUAHAHAHAAHAHAH..ha )  
  
"and... I'll NEVER tell YOU hahahahahahahaha I want you to STAY that way it is just hahahahah hilaruois!!!! Inuyasha was STILL laughing his head off.  
  
Although the other three weren't soo happy.  
  
"You think what I'm thinking?" the little Rin (Sessomaru) asked the other two.  
  
"Yup" Jaken and Rin answered and nodding at the same time.  
  
"ATTACK!!!!!!" The three charged at Inuyasha.  
  
"SPIT OIT OUT HALF BREED!"  
  
"Yehi, yehi! This is fun!!!!"  
  
Some where near that place..  
  
Sango came closer to Miroku. Miroku couldn't move.  
  
'You OWE me.. Heheh and you're not getting away cuite. Sango whispered seductively as she came closer to Miroku .  
  
Miroku's heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to beat itself out. as he FELT his blush creeping to his face, Sango's warm sweet breath was wondering through his neck, making Miroku's skin shiver. he coudnt hold it much longer he NEEDED sango he NEEDED her touch it was too much (not to mention her breasts were dangerously COLSE)  
  
(He was having a MAJOR self debate.) 'COME ONN KISS HER!! How can THE playboy Miroku not give in to a KISS of a BEAUTIFUL, STRONG, GORGEUS HOTTT woman???'  
  
/but she's . she's SANGO I can't just kiss her!!/  
  
Listen to yourself! She IS SANGO that ISSS the reason you should kiss herrrr! Hell-o!  
  
/but- but... Ok I give in../ He watched in awe as Sango was coming closer and closer to him. Miroku raised his head as Sango did .their eyes made contact and the breath became one. The gap between them became smaller and they both closed their eyes. Their noses touched and..  
  
OH MY GOD Tofu isn't supposed to CRAWL.. Ahhhh git it off mee!!!! Ahh the house is on fire!!! The day had gone smooth and Shippo was making dinner.. Or trying to... (Unbeknownst to Sango and Miroku..)  
  
'Well maybe not a perfect day after all.' Miroku sweatdropped. As we ran toward Shippo, cursing himself for. everything! He was so confused.  
  
Sango felt a bit different. but not much (A/N: *sigh*) HEHEHEHE 'Hm Miroku STIIL owes me. didn't he know how difficult it was to stay STIIL I mean I couldn't stop thinking about his round firm.' she looked at the large flames consuming the little hut "aaAHH MY GOD IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE????"  
  
While Sango Miroku and Shippo tried to stop the hut from being totally destroyed, Inuyasha lay unconscious on the floor nearby. The fire consumed the hut...house whatever, the point is... Our friends saw the black ash on the floor.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to camp" Miroku sighed.  
  
"Yeah" Shippo said as everyone shrugged.  
  
"It really wasn't comfortable anyway." Sango replied.  
  
"Yeah" Shippo chirped again  
  
"Kaede is gonna kill us." Miroku added.  
  
"Yeah." Shippo again.  
  
"Shippo shut up." Miroku glared at the little kitsune.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
... *glare* silence *stmp stomp stomp!!!* (a/n: poor Shippo)  
  
--------------***********-_____________----------  
  
O_ó ok. um sorry? We forgot about the story. because. because. of school. yeah. um ok heheh sorry. *Galre at maria* you'll never convince people like that!! Ahem: SORRYYYYY!!!! *beging on knees* pleeaaseee forgive us, we'll post as soon as possible!!! I, or well, WE swear!!!!  
  
Thak you to: Markella Lil-strange person Luv anime person  
  
And to all you other reviews you don't know how much this means to us *sob* we love you!!! *give out cookies!!!*  
  
Ba bye 


	12. We're so so sorry! don't kill us!

Mnk- Dude you gotta be carefull there's a fuckin lot of dangerous fans out there...O.o  
  
Afk- I know I know!!! But we have to do th- Oh my God, is that girl swearing she'll kill us with a knife or is just my imagination?!?!?!  
  
Mnk- It's actually a katana luv... afk twitches her eye there's the microfone!!!  
  
Ahem Dear readers, we know you're all wondering if we're dead or at least you wish we were XD but we aren't!!! So we'll keep on updating, and we're really really sorry we haven't!!! TT right know Mnk is going to check the chapter for mistakes and then it'll be up!!!  
  
We're sorry for making you wait, and thanks if you're still following us!!! hands cookies chocolates and ice-cream!  
  
Mnk- I think that wasn't enough...  
  
Afk- is the girl with the katana still there?? hiding behind mnk  
  
Mnk- i don't think you'll be able to come out in a while XD (thank God)  
  
Afk- I heard that! hits mnk and the all known fight begins :3)  
  
Thanks to: KawaiiMiko (sorry about the waitin dude!) Ai 8 (workin on it) Yk freak (we're back!) Angie (course she is XD) Infinity Miko, Mystic evil elf ( i hope you realized you were the dangerous girl haha) Malgosia (i agree..but ye know sigh ) taintedinushemeeko (happy you liked it!!) fluff's yours, chicken dsomething or furby (..strange name..but we'lll read your stories!) Urei-sama (that effect tends to act on many people hahahaha), Markella, lil strange person (you know we luv you!) Sessy angel, mafia puppet and a real bunch of other people!!!!! We're sorry but my fingers are aching   
  
Thankyou thnakoup whatever...-- 


	13. Destroying part 1

**Dear reviewers, we are back! Yay! I know most of you have deserted this story, which I don'0t blame you for..but please give us a last chance! **

**Shadowed angels!**

Chap 12- destroying 

Kagome, looked at herself in the mirror, her mom's wedding Kimono was beautiful, but still something told her she shouldn't be wearing it at the moment. Something was missing…

"Kagome?" There was a soft knock on her door, she turned to see the wolf demon enter.

"Oh! Kouga, what's wrong?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head, "Do you have anything to cut this?" he turned to show Kagome his trapped tail in the back suit. She giggled and reached for the sicors.

"I'm so happy we're doing this." Kouga stated as he made hole for his tail to pop out.

"I-I am too."

Kouga touched Kagome's face kissing her lips softly, "I always wanted to be with you since the first day met you." He whispered against her mouth.

Kagome blushed but smiled. "I'll be with you forever"

Inuyasha finally made it to the forest after being almost strangles. He jumped into the well felling the odd sensation of flowing in water. He came out to find the house he knew as Kagome's decorate with bright light-coloured flowers. The intense smell of sweet nectar made him sneeze a few times. He heard feet approaching the sacred tree and jumped to hide between its branches.

"Does she really _have_ to marry him?" He recognized the voice as Kagome's brother.

"She loves him, so it's okay." Ah, yes that was the old man.

"But-but grandpa, didn't she love Inuyasha?" The demon perked up his ears.

"I-I'm also confused…but don't worry Kagome knows what she's doing." There was a strained sigh, Inuyasha peeked from his hididng place to see both men dragging a fainted body. "And anyhow we would still have to carry these people."

Sesshoumaru hit with his little foot a burned structure that fell at the touch. "This is **NOT** a hut…"

"Lookie lookie!" He turned to see Rin in his body painting her face and Jaken's with coal.

"Riiiight…" Sesshoumaru's young eye twitched as he turned remembering to breathe ten times… There had to be something wrong, because this was the place his half-brother had told him the cure was. Of course, after a grave torture of daisy-collar-strangling.

He turned to see one of those humans that walked with Inuyasha, "_You_! I demand you to tell me where the old hag is!" Miroku turned to see Rin's little hand pointing at him.

He walked towards 'her' and bend his knees to be at level with her and pointed, "Um…since when does that girl talk?"

Shippo walked out of the camp with a few bandages wrapped around his head after the stomping, he stopped dead when 'Sesshourmaru' turned to him with black hearts and flowers on his cheeks. "Want to play?"

Sango shrieked and Miroku stood up grabbing his head between his hands and began to run in circles, "I think the world is about to end and I still haven't lost my virginity!" he screamed for a while until there was a dead silence and everyone was staring at him, he stopped, "What? It was a **_joke_**!"

"Well what's all the commotion about?" Keade walked towards them.

"Inuyasha said _you _had the antidote for this-this curse!" Sesshoumaru ran to the old woman.

Kaede reached to remove some brown strands of hair from the 'girl's' neck. There was a yellow mark, "Hmmm…I see. So you ate the mushrooms."

In the meanwhile Sango had glomped Miroku to the floor, "I knew you wanted me, and let me tell you that I don't care if it's your first time…"

"Hey back off! And I am not a virgin!" Miroku pushed Sango away blushing when he realized what he ha actually touched.

"Well tell us!" Sesshoumaru stomped his foot and glared at Kaede. But as the sound of the two lovebirds distracted him he threw a stone directly at Miroku's head making the monk faint.

Kagome's mother walked with a third priest into the house and onto the garden where Kouga and Kagome waited patiently.

"Sir, please don't freak out…" She pleaded, the man walked to the young couple.

"So this is the bride and the…groom?" he placed his glasses striaght and stared at Kouga, "Are those dog ears?"

"I'm getting pissed at this!" Kouga hissed.

"Oh kami! Fangs! This is a werewolf!" The priest backed off shaking.

"Werewolf my ass!" Kouga hit the priest.

"Kouiga, stop it!" Kagome, held his lovers fist. He sighed and hugged her apologizing. Kagomes mother laughed nervoiusly.

"Ok, lucky I called another one."

Kagome's grandfather carries the fainted body away and glared at Kouga. "What? I am not hiding my heritage!"

At that moment another priest walked towards them and shrugged. "Yes well, I've seen worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Kouga's veins were popping out slightly, Kagome smiled and laced her finger with his.

"We are gathered to see the union of…"


End file.
